


[podfic] Der Freischutz Series

by Night (Night_Inscriber)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Horror, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/pseuds/Night
Summary: What if Captain America: The First Avenger took place in the Peculiar Children universe?





	[podfic] Der Freischutz Series

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_pointer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_pointer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Ides of June](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345719) by [blue_pointer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_pointer/pseuds/blue_pointer). 
  * Inspired by [My Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468293) by [blue_pointer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_pointer/pseuds/blue_pointer). 
  * Inspired by [Independence Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8613115) by [blue_pointer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_pointer/pseuds/blue_pointer). 



> This was recorded for blue_pointer for the Harvey Fanaid charity.

Cover Art provided by Night_inscriber

| 

## Downloads

  * [Part 1: The Ides of June](https://app.box.com/s/6hbw94y5i9yuby0algma9cjseux1a9mx) | **Size:** 10.6 MB | **Duration:** 00:18:12


  * [Part 2: My Red](https://app.box.com/s/a13wwn24hycqvqhz2gnwsqbeoa2gpnq2) | **Size:** 3.8 MB | **Duration:** 00:16:15


  * [Part 3: Independence Day](https://app.box.com/s/ghbk5cjzc6es3wu0vkcde2ftzrazlbwi) | **Size:** 3.5 MB | **Duration:** 00:22:54


  * [MP3 zipped file](https://app.box.com/s/mi5ntsa9si1v36yrc0fsi2380zy98p2d) | **Size:** 18.8 MB |

  
---|---


End file.
